Fallout: New Vegas Ami's Story
by CometTail11
Summary: Getting the opportunity of a lifetime as a Courier isn't always what it seems. For Ami, getting this job has cast her into a whirlwind of adventure, that she doesn't want or need. Her decisions will affect the entire Mojave, if she finds the courage to make them.
1. Chapter 1

A flash. Then pain, lots of it. My head was so foggy, colors, sounds and faces floated around my head like petals falling from the tree of life. Where was I? What happened?

The room was white, blindingly so. I tried to lift my arm to shield my eyes, but I found my wrists constrained.

Footsteps started to approach on me from behind. At this point I was struggling against my restraints, sweat dripping down my face. I had to get out. I didn't know what was happening but I had to get out.

Then a dark figure emerged, contrasting the white of the room. The figure wasn't male or female, young or old. It was completely black, almost like a shadow. It raised its arm, and was about to strike, but then, I woke up.

* * *

I started to blink open my eyes. The room I was in was illuminated by a warm glow coming from a window to my right. The room was plain, a bookcase, grey wallpaper, and two hundred years of dust.

I pulled myself upright and was alerted by a voice near me, "Ah! You're awake!"

It was a man, in his early sixties with a worn, but kind face. He sat down next to me and started talking, "You're gonna have quite a scar there," He pointed to my forehead, "That was one heck of a shot. I'm surprised you survived, even more so that Victor did most of the heavy lifting."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. 'One heck of a shot' and 'Surprised that I survived' these were not the most comforting words to hear after you wake up in a strange room.

He furrowed his brows, "Missy, you were shot in the head. Quite a feat to survive."

* * *

Suddenly, I started to remember what happened. My hands were tied, and I was on my knees. I felt the weight of someone digging their foot into my back. Then, there was a man. Tall, dark hair, but it could've possibly been the light and my position. He was wearing a checkered suit, and was twirling something shinny in his hands. The chip! That bastard took my package!

As a courier of the Mojave Express, it was my sworn duty to make sure that every package, no mater how seemingly meaningless, gets to its destination, and that jerk just stole it!

Oh lord, I was going to get fired! How would I earn money, this was a very important delivery, it took months to organize! If my boss finds out I lost my package I'd be dead meat.

After that, he pulled his gun on me, and fired, which only added to my list of reasons to track down this guy.

* * *

The old man nodded, seeing that I was remembering. "I'm Mitchell," He started, "Victor found you in a shallow grave and was able to get the bullet out. You must have bones like steel for the bullet to have not seriously injured you, you might be the luckiest person alive. He then left you to me, and I've been watching ever since."

"A-mi." I stuttered and held out my hand. "Was there any chance you got my bag?" I asked him.

Mitchell shook his head, "Only got these few things out of your pockets. Someone must've taken your bag." He gestured over to a coffee table with a few of my belongings scattered around it.

I started to get up, but Mitchell held my arm, "Wait just a second, I have to make sure you're suited to go out. After being shot in the head, charging out might not be the brightest idea. Let me check your vitals." I nodded and he proceeded, when everything checked out he let me go. "Be sure to wash yourself up in the restroom before you go, and maybe go over and give Vic a thanks for saving your life, he's over on the southern part of town in a little shack. If you need anything else, don't be a stranger." He noted.

"Do you know who shot me?" I asked him, hoping he might have some sort of a clue as to where I should go.

But, to my dismay, all he is was shake his head. "Sorry, maybe someone else around town saw him."

I sighed and collected my belongings from the table, it wasn't much but the most important items were recovered. Well, the most important besides that chip. I got some extra boxing bandages, and the holotape.

I turned the tape over in my hands multiple times, finally putting it in my pocket.

The bathroom was quaint and had two buckets of water in it, one for bathing and the other for, you know. I made a mental note to not mix those up. I checked myself out in the mirror.

I don't know what I was expecting, everything was pretty much the same, well except for the giant bullet wound in my forehead, but the scab was almost completely covered by my bangs.

I had short, choppy, ginger hair, and bright green eyes. A few freckles dotted my cheeks, drastic against my place skin.

It's amazing what the human body can survive. Even though I had been shot square in the forehead, I still looked like, well, me. And if Mitchell was right, I should still act like me.

I wiped down my face with some clean water and walked towards the front of the house. "Hey!" Mitchell called out to me, "I have something for you." I turned to see a bulky device attached to a strap in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked. The thing looked like a piece of junk, the paint was flaking off and it's leather strap was cracked in places.

"It's a Pip-Boy. You strap it on your wrist and it tells you your location, your vitals, and it can play tapes. It was my wife's, but she passed along a while ago. It would be in much better use with you." He held it out to me, but I hesitatingly took it. Who knows what could come in handy?

I thanked him for all he had done for me and set of into the desert.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the front door and was blinded by the hot Mojave sun. I blinked and tried to regain my composure. After a minute or so my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked over the town.

It was a quaint village, with a few houses and a main area in the front. A few people went about their day, tending to crops and herding bighorners. Over to the south there was a small metal shack, must be where Vic lived, I decided to head that way to thank Victor for saving me.

* * *

After a small trek through the village and a few odd stares I made it to Victor's house.

The shack was small and rusting, held together by the odd bolt. I knocked on the door as carefully as I could. I feared it might fall apart. It swung open with a blast of hot air. In the doorway was a large robot standing on one wheel with a screen displaying the face of a cowboy.

"H-hello." I said rubbing the back of my head.

A cheery mechanical voice came out of the robot, "Howdy! I'm Victor, you must be the gal I dug out of the grave! How are you holding up?"

I was taken aback, this thing? It saved my life? The two 'arms' that it had had claws at the end, there is no way he could've taken that bullet out! Though, more unbelievable things have happened I suppose. Maybe he had special tools he used?

"You're awful quiet, ain't ya! How are you doing? You feel any better?" He said. It was hard to discern the tone of which he was talking in. His face didn't change, and his voice was unnervingly cheerful.

"I'm Okay. Do you know who did this to me?" I asked him.

He shrugged, or at least moved his wiry arms in a way that looked like shrugging. I let out a sigh, this wasn't getting anywhere. "Wait." Victor said after a pause, "Did he happen to be in a checkered suit?" I nodded eager to get on the trail of my would-be killer. "He went south, along the main highway towards Primm." He pointed to a freeway just to the east of town.

"Primm? Could you mark it on my map?" I asked.

He nodded and took my Pip-Boy, and typed in the coordinates of Primm. Maybe this little thing wouldn't be too unhelpful.

I thanked Victor for all of the help and started south.

He grabbed my shoulder with his claw, "Hold up for a moment, Missy," He said, "The Mojave is a dangerous place, not fit for someone like you. You need to be watching your back. Well, stay safe!" He waved me away, and I started to make my way to the highway.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was stopped by a short girl with a rifle slung across her back. "Hey!" She said, "You're that girl that Doc Mitchell picked up!"

I nodded, "That's me."

"I was wondering, now that you're up and about, could you help me with something?" She said, "I'll even pay you."

I didn't have any money, so it might just be best if I were to go with her. "S-sure. What's the problem?" I asked.

She said, "Oh, it's nothing much. Some geckos are around the water pipe, and they need to be cleared out."

Seemed simple enough, I could fight off a few lizards. Plus, I needed the money.

* * *

We were walking towards the water pipe. I was wrapping boxing tape around my knuckles.

"Name's Sunny by the way." Sunny said.

Without looking up, I replied, "Ami Hanson."

After a few good minutes of walking, we stopped on top of a small cliff. Sunny shushed me, and pointed to the pipe below us.

Three geckos were wandering around. I gulped. These weren't tiny geckos, like I had thought. These were about three feet tall, with sharp teeth.

'Of course they are dummy,' I thought to myself, 'how could I forget these nuisances?'

I leaned in to take a closer look. Then, I lost my footing. Red dust swirled around me as I tumbled down towards the pipe.

I retreated my arms and legs into a fetal position. Kinda like a turtle retreating into it's shell. Suddenly, my head hit a pipe. As if I didn't have enough brain injuries.

I slowly opened my eyes. The geckos had turned to me. They blinked their eyes, then started to charge.

I got up. I held my hands up, and hit a gecko square in the snout. At this point, I was trying to hold back tears. The combination of fear and pain was very overwhelming.

Boom! A gunshot rang out. Sunny had killed one of the geckos. She tipped her hat at me and smiled.

The first gecko gathered itself, and readied to attack. I flailed my fists wildly, hitting it as many times as I could.

It fell with a thud to the ground, dead as a door nail.

Another gunshot sounded. All three geckos were dead. Their bodies lay littered about the ground, a horrific sight.

I leaned over and started to gag.

"Are you alright, Ami?" Sunny placed a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly wiped my mouth and nodded.

"Sorry for all the trouble. Here's the caps as promised." She handed me a sack of bottle caps.

I muttered a thanks, and we went our separate ways. I started on towards Primm.


End file.
